


Matchmaker, Matchmaker Make Me a Match

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bored Tony Stark, Dialogue-Only, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Meddling, Romance, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: "Ah. Meddling." "I prefermatchmaking, thank you!" AU.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri
Kudos: 21





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker Make Me a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Avengers_ and _Black Panther_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures.

" _Why_ exactly are you doing a play of Jane Austen's—"

"1) I'm bored. 2) Cheer up Goldilocks. 3) I've had enough of our good doctor and assassin dancing in circles around each other."

"Ah. Meddling."

"I prefer _matchmaking_ , thank you!"

"Then why cast me as the hero? Wouldn't it be best to cast them as the leads?"

"Better for them to play supporting characters – otherwise they might suspect something."

***Snort***

"They probably suspect something already."

"Nonsense!"

"Anyway, I don't think I'm a fit to play a regency gentleman."

"That's why it is called acting, my boy!"

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. Honestly I don't think I can do this."

***Hands back script***

"Underoos! Practice starts tomorrow. You aren't really going to leave me high and dry!?"

"Who is leaving you high and dry, Mr. Stark?"

"Shuri!?"

"Princess! He…"

***Points accusingly***

"...Is bailing out of our little play. At the 11th hour no less! Claims he isn't an actor. Now I'm going to have to find you another hero."

"Oh, that's too bad!"

"Wait, _you're_ playing the heroine?"

"Uh-huh."

"You didn't tell me that!"

***Glares***

"Well I was going to, but then you got me all sidetracked!"

"I mainly said yes because I'm really curious to see if his scheme to get Dr. Banner and Miss Romanov together will backfire on him."

"Why is everyone doubting me?!"

"Hey… Can I see the script again?"

***Hugs script protectively***

"You said you don't want to do the play."

"Please, sir."

**...**

"Fine!"

~~~ 

Epilogue

"It seems congratulations are in order."

"I told you it would work!"

"For the most part."

"Okay there were a few hiccups. But still!"

"Thor does seem happier."

"I spied Bruce and Nat slipping away hand in hand. And Peter and Shuri have gone out for ice cream."

***Grin***

"Uh huh… Was that also part of your grand plan?"

"Hey, when I saw that BuzzFeed recasting quiz, and they were among the choices for the hero and heroine—"

"Hence the extra pats on the back. Got it. Well, I will leave you to bask in your success."

"Wait! What about dinner?"

***Double take***

"Dinner?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me...to celebrate?"

**…**

"Yes. That would be lovely actually."

"Excellent! Will you take my arm?"

"You are so full of it."

"Love you, too, Pepper."

THE END


End file.
